


A Black Tie Evening

by herballady



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herballady/pseuds/herballady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has finally convinced Regina to host a party for the gang. Emma issues a drinking challenge to Regina and Robin and Ruby join in for the fun. This is definitely NSFW adult fun. Also, if you are a Captain/Anything fan, I'm sorry. I'm pretending that Hook doesn't exist in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Black Tie Evening

Emma had finally convinced Regina to have a party; she had been pressuring the Mayor for weeks to hold some sort of a celebration of the town’s triumph over the latest round of evil and Regina had finally given in. Emma hadn’t expected the event to take place in Regina’s own house, nor had she expected the glamor with which the brunette had designed the evening, although she shouldn’t have been surprised. Earlier that week, Emma, Snow, and David had found three identical envelopes in the mailbox, putting the bills and penny saver ads to shame beside the thick cream colored vellum. Emma had raised her eyebrow when she saw them, but wordlessly passed the envelopes to their intended recipients before tearing hers open. She rolled her eyes as she read the card inside:  
You have been formally invited to attend  
Mayor Regina Mills’  
First Annual Black Tie Evening  
The details of the night were listed below the calligraphic words in a neat hand. Leave it to Regina to do something like this. If Emma had gotten her way, the Mayor would have sponsored a town-wide kegger, but considering everything, she should probably just be glad that Regina had stayed away from the word “gala”.  
As it was, Emma now stood in the kitchen of the apartment she shared with Snow and David, looking at a very serious Henry and trying not to laugh. Apparently the “Black Tie Evening” was an adult only shindig, which meant that Henry had finally been given the chance to babysit his Uncle Neal solo. He was taking his responsibilities very seriously and was going through a last-minute checklist that was several pages long.  
“Kid,” she said, exasperated, “You are going to do great. Just follow the schedule Snow and David wrote down and don’t light the apartment on fire.” He rolled his eyes, a mirror of her, and smiled.  
“I know, I know. I just want to make sure everything goes well,” he said with a goofy smile, “You look really nice by the way, Mom.” She smiled back and gave him a half-hug.  
“Thanks. I want to make sure I dress to standard with this event your mom has been planning.” She looked nervously in the mirror by the door, checking her reflection. She had scoured the internet and paid a stupid amount of money to find a dress fitting for this evening, but wearing it now made all the extra effort seem worth it. Her dress was strapless and low in the back, colored at the top in a pure white. As the eye traveled down the dress, a seamless change of color faded to the darkest black. Embroidered along the hem were ashen feathers in a pattern to appear as though they were floating on water. Her hair was swept back tightly in a bun that showed off the graceful lines of her neck and nestled in the hollow of her cleavage was a simple diamond necklace.  
Snow and David had already left for the evening, confident that their grandson was responsible and would keep things well in hand. Emma, reassuring Henry once again, left the apartment and headed towards the Mayoral Mansion. When she got there, the party was in full swing. Every window in the large house seemed filled with light and one of the more trustworthy teens in the town had been hired as a valet. Emma gave the boy possession of her keys with a half-serious threat about damaging her car. She noted, as he drove away, that he was driving very, very slowly. The front door was open and she walked inside the familiar entryway that was decorated in a beautiful motif of black and white.  
She wandered around the main floor of the house, nodding and smiling as people greeted her. She saw Snow and David by the drink table and flashed them a smile. Snow was in a frosty white dress with cream snowflakes patterned on it and David was looking dashing in a classic tuxedo. Ruby was near them, rebellious as always in a maroon dress that fit her like a glove. She winked and gave Emma a wolfish grin before she turned back to her conversation with Little John.  
Emma found Regina in the kitchen talking to Robin, who was wearing a nicely fitted tuxedo similar to David’s. Regina was wearing a dress so intensely black that it seemed to absorb the light. A halter wound around her neck and fabric rippled neatly to show her cleavage. The back dipped daringly low and exposed the majority of her back. Her dark hair was swept up in a loose bun and a few stubborn hairs had managed to escape. She was laughing at some remark Robin had made as Emma entered. The blonde was almost stunned by the intense beauty of the Mayor and she struggled to keep her face neutral as she walked over to the couple.  
“Hey Robin. Regina. You guys look great,” she said with a smile.  
“You look rather lovely yourself, Miss Swan,” Regina answered, her eyes flashing with amusement.  
“You look stunning,” Robin said, smiling warmly at her. Regina entwined her fingers with his and asked,  
“Would you care for a drink Emma?”  
“That sounds great,” she said gratefully. Regina handed her a glass of sweet red wine.  
“Enjoy the party, Miss Swan.”  
~ ~ ~  
Emma was finishing off her eleventh glass of wine when Regina found her again. The party had wound down and only a few people were left. By this time, Emma was pretty well drunk and lounging on the brown leather couch with her empty wine glass held loosely in her hand and a goofy grin on her face.  
“Emma, how are you doing?” Regina asked.  
“Hey there Queenie,” Emma giggled. Regina’s eyes went wide as she surveyed the blonde.  
“You are completely and totally smashed, aren’t you?”  
“No,” Emma said indignantly. She would have been almost convincing had she not hiccoughed and started laughing. Regina rolled her eyes and called to Robin in the other room,  
“Robin, will you grab a few bottles of water?” He shouted an affirmative at her that was cut off by Emma.  
“You’re such a spoilsport,” she said, pouting, “I don’t think you could even keep up with me.” Regina’s eyes flashed at the challenge and she considered for a moment. The night was still relatively young and most of the rabble had already left. Ruby and Robin were cleaning in the kitchen and Regina hadn’t really gotten to relax during the party.  
“You’re on, Swan,” she said, smiling darkly at Emma, “Robin, let’s get drunk!” She heard a clatter of dishes and winced, but laughed when she heard Ruby shout, “Finally!” from the other room.  
~ ~ ~  
Wine bottles littered the floor of the den and Regina felt her head spinning. She was sitting in the middle of the couch with Emma on one side and Robin on the other. Ruby was sprawled across a chair, passed out hugging an empty bottle of Chardonnay. Emma had managed to stay awake enough to drink Ruby completely under the table, but she was swaying back and forth where she sat. Robin was humming an unfamiliar tune and smiling like an idiot. Emma smiled and lurched forward quite suddenly to grab a still partially filled bottle of red on the coffee table. She managed to grab the bottle, but while she was leaning back, she accidentally poured the remainder of the bottle down the front of her dress.  
“Oh shit,” Emma and Regina said at the same time. Regina sprang up and immediately sat back down again, too drunk to stand. Emma seemed completely unable to function and just sat staring down at her dress.  
“Well fuck me,” she said. Regina bit her tongue trying to hold in a smartass remark. Robin snorted into his drink.  
“Hey,” Emma said, her train of thought completely switching, “We should play truth or dare.”  
“What?” Regina asked, incredulous. She looked at Robin, who seemed somewhat interested. It was probably all of the alcohol, but she really didn’t feel like being the stick in the mud of this group.  
“Alright,” she said, “I’m game. Who goes first?” Emma appeared to be startled despite her drunken state and Robin sat up, appearing more interested at the turn of events.  
“Okay,” said Emma, “We’ll start off easy. Regina, I dare you to finish drinking that bottle of wine within the next two dares.” She was pointing at a mostly full bottle over by the mini bar.  
“Okay,” Regina said, gathering herself to retrieve the bottle. Once she did, she turned to appraise Emma, “I dare you to get yourself out of that dress before you ruin my couch.” Emma raised her eyebrow and steeled herself to rise. She giggled and stood before sliding out of the dress. Emma was gloriously naked beneath it, a fact that Regina was entirely unaware of before that. Emma was shameless about her nudity and sat nonchalantly back down on the couch. Robin’s mouth had dropped open and he didn’t seem capable of moving them from her naked form. Regina was hard pressed to manage that herself and watching Robin’s reaction, she felt less jealous and more aroused. Her own reaction startled her and her mind raced, thinking of the possibilities of the situation. She glanced over at Robin, who had finally managed to pry his eyes away from Emma’s body and was looking at Regina, red-faced. She nodded, amused, but understanding his questioning gaze. He licked his lips and took a gulp of wine.  
“Regina,” he said, “I dare you to kiss Emma.” The blonde choked on the wine she was drinking and looked at Regina guiltily. Regina was somewhat surprised by the reaction and rather confused, but Robin had thrown down the challenge and she wasn’t about to back down. She leaned over to Emma, who appeared to have frozen in place. Regina gently placed her lips against the Sheriff’s, noting how soft they were. She felt Emma yield against her and deepened the kiss, her tongue asking for entrance to the other woman’s mouth. Emma gave it to her and their tongue’s wrestled for a moment. She felt the beginnings of a moan in the depths of her throat and pulled away from the kiss gently. Emma tried to follow her mouth, breathing heavily, and when Regina turned to Robin, she noticed that his pants had grown tight. This could be a quite enjoyable evening, she found herself thinking. Emma licked her lips and took a second to recover before opening her eyes and focusing on Regina. Her arousal was evident in her eyes and she appeared to be spending what little brainpower she had available to think hard about something.  
“Regina,” she said quietly, “You haven’t finished that bottle.” Regina looked down at the bottle in her hand guiltily. She had completely forgotten about it until now, but Emma was right, it had been two turns.  
“So what now?” the brunette asked, unsure of what happened when someone failed a dare.  
“Now,” Emma said with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes, “you have to do a truth and a dare both.” For some reason, Regina felt nervous at the idea of answering Emma’s question, but there was no getting out of it.  
“Okay,” she said, “shoot.”  
“Tell me what you are most interested in right now,” she said with a grin. Regina looked over at Robin, who was clearly struggling to keep his cool. She smiled at him and leaned over to brush a stray hair away from Emma’s ear. She breathed the words barely loud enough for Emma to hear. The blonde glanced at Robin for a second before she met Regina’s gaze and broke into a grin.  
“I dare you to,” she said. Robin was very clearly confused, which made both women smile. She stood briefly and unfastened the dress at the back of her neck, letting it slide to the floor. Regina winked at Robin before moving to straddle the blonde. Emma and Robin both inhaled sharply at the movement, making Regina’s smile widen. She could feel Emma’s naked skin against hers and felt a corresponding heat between her legs. She began licking and nipping at Emma’s neck, feeling the woman all but melt beneath her touch. She heard Robin move closer to them on the couch to get a better view. She had found a particularly sensitive spot on Emma’s neck that caused the woman to moan lightly. She focused on it, and the blonde’s moans became louder. Out of the corner of her eye, Regina saw Robin press his hand against the bulge in his pants and loosen his collar.  
Emma was a puddle of desire beneath her, coaxed by the alcohol and Regina’s exceptional attentions to her body. The brunette had allowed her hands to join in pleasuring Emma and exploring the woman’s body. Regina nibbled on Emma’s ear and whispered,  
“Are you ready?” Emma took a deep breath and nodded. Quickly, she removed herself from the blonde’s lap and to the far side of Robin. Emma scooted over so that she was on his other side. Both women began tugging at the man’s clothes and kissing his neck. Regina captured his mouth with hers and reached down to stroke the fabric covering him. Emma, noticing what she was doing, continued kissing his neck but reached down to toy with the zipper holding him in. He seemed incapable of anything but breathing hard and groaning at the feeling of the naked women touching him.  
They undressed him torturously slowly, Emma teasing the buttons of his shirt loose as Regina unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She tugged them down over his hips and Emma noticed with amusement that he was wearing hunter green boxer-briefs with arrows on them. His hard member fought to escape them, drawing her mind back to the moment. Emma slid a finger along the length of it tentatively and felt it twitch. Regina placed a finger on Emma’s chin and forced the blonde to meet her eyes. The intensity of desire there caught Emma off guard and she moaned seeing it. Their lips crashed together and Emma was only aware of her lips against Regina’s and the two hands that roved her body. One was caressing her breast and the other was massaging her inner thigh. A third hand cupped her ass before she realized that Robin had joined in on the fun.  
She broke the kiss and felt Regina begin licking and sucking on her neck. Looking down, she saw that it was Robin’s hand that was now squeezing her breast. His other hand was between Regina’s legs, teasing her clit. Regina was shaking slightly at the attention and Emma could see how wet she was. She eagerly began touching Regina too, playing with her magnificent breasts. She felt herself growing more excited and saw that Robin’s cock was now free. She removed one hand from Regina’s breast and began stroking the length of him. He leaned his head back and moaned deeply, closing his eyes. Regina was moaning now too and was rocking against Robin’s fingers. Emma moved her hand to join Robin’s between Regina’s legs and pushed two fingers inside of her while Robin continued teasing Regina’s clit; the blonde began stroking Robin more quickly. Robin started thrusting his hips slightly forward in time with Emma’s movements and Regina placed more of her weight against the blonde as she came close to orgasm.  
Emma, concentrating hard, pressed deep into Regina and pushed against a spot deep inside of her that made the brunette cry out and her core to tighten around Emma’s fingers. She simultaneously tightened her hand slightly around Robin’s dick and sped her movements, running her thumb over its head. He groaned and his hips jerked forward involuntarily as he came onto Regina’s breasts and stomach.  
Emma allowed Regina to lean heavily against her as she caught her breath, but was surprised when she felt a strong arm slide around her waist. Robin lifted her easily onto his lap and guided his half-hard length inside of her. She gasped and felt him harden as Regina slid to the floor and kneeled between their legs. She pressed her tongue flat against Emma’s clit and slowly dragged it across the sensitive skin. Emma gasped and leaned back against Robin’s chest. He began kissing her neck and reached his hands around her to play with her breasts while Regina teased her. Robin was getting harder quickly, filling Emma’s center without even moving and he began groaning when Emma realized that Regina was cupping his balls. The idea made her ache and she felt a fresh wave of desire wash over her. Robin began gently rocking back and forth inside of her and, coordinating with Regina’s tongue, Emma was all but screaming with desperation. The couple brought Emma intensely close to orgasm, keeping her there until she was begging for release. She looked down to make eye contact with Regina who was looking over Emma’s shoulder to look at Robin. She nodded to him and he suddenly began thrusting his hips fast and pushing deep inside of her. Regina replaced her tongue with two fingers, rubbing them against Emma’s clit with intense concentration. Emma screamed as she came, seeing stars behind her eyes. She fell back limp against Robin’s chest and Regina stood to kiss her gently.  
Once she recovered, Emma slid to the floor next to Regina and both women nestled between Robin’s legs. Together, they began to lick his cock, which was still hard from being inside the blonde. Emma licked up and down the length of it while Regina switched between swirling her tongue around the tip and along the base. He placed one hand on the back of each of their heads, moaning at the skill with which the women were licking him. When he was seconds from coming again, Emma began mercilessly massaging his inner thighs, postponing his impending orgasm. He groaned, and Regina took all of him in her mouth in a swift motion. He made a strangled sound and came inside her mouth, tangling his fingers in her hair and holding her there as he did.  
Emma, feeling insatiable, laid down along the couch and motioned for Regina to straddle her face. The brunette did and Emma attacked her soaking core with an eager tongue. Regina moaned and began massaging her own breasts. The blonde’s legs were spread, one thrown carelessly over the back of the couch, and she was only slightly surprised to feel Robin sliding himself deep inside of her. He was already hard again and she had just enough time to feel impressed at his stamina before he began thrusting deeply and quickly into her. Aching, she intensified her efforts, now sliding her tongue inside of Regina, causing the woman to moan achingly and rock against her. Emma could feel how close Regina was to orgasm and could feel her own body aching for release as Robin’s movements became erratic and intense. With one last deep thrust, Robin hit a spot inside of her that made her cry out and tighten around him, coming. Regina felt the shockwave of pleasure run through Emma and came too.  
All three were now sprawled across the couch, panting, when they heard a voice from across the room breathe the words,  
“Well that was fucking hot.” Ruby was sitting up, bleary eyed and still clearly drunk, but very alert. Emma smiled, still breathing hard, and winked at the woman across the room.  
“Try not to fall asleep next time Rubes,” she said, “You miss all the fun.”


End file.
